


Ballroom Blitz

by Passionpire88



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Chaotic Good, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: I watched Birds of Prey and decided to write this while jamming to The Struts cover of "Ballroom Blitz". Enjoy!
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	Ballroom Blitz

The ballroom was trashed and five figure tuxes were torn. And there she was, sipping champagne from the bottle and dancing while flirting with every terrified woman on the floor. A stunning black suit with leather pants and a red silk shirt. She was dripping with diamonds and had a honking red sequin fanny pack overflowing with wallets. “Aw, shit. Hold this for me?” 

A scandalized socialite nodded meekly and took the bottle. 

A hand was already on the fallen black wallet. “Careful, Harley.” A dazzling smile with a midnight blue suit with no shirt and golden pumps. 

The villain's heart stopped as she offered a flirty grin of her own with a cute innocent head tilt. Too long. Far too long. But here she was. Tall, dark and sexy. “You gonna turn me in, Dollface?” 

Elana shook her head. “I’m your getaway car tonight, Miss Quinnzel.” 

“You sure do know how to make a girl feel like a million bucks, Elana.” Harley kissed her deeply and squealed when she was carried bridal style to the brunette’s jeep. “Where we goin, Dollface?” 

“What was the plan after robbing a Wayne ball?” 

“Home. I got a new place now. You’ll love it.” 

“Home it is.” Elana squeezed Harley’s thigh and offered her a wink. 

“Been too long, Dollface. How ya holdin up? I like the bob. Brings out your eyes.” 

Elana blushed and shrugged. “I’m better.” 

“You look it.” Harley agreed, her eyes wandering over her hunky rescuer. “Did Hazel like the hyena I bought her?” 

“She loves it. And Dominic thought the tutu was a nice touch.” 

“How is Prince Charmin these days?” Harley giggled. 

“Stressed as always. No longer as carefree.” 

“Kids. They change ya.” 

“They do.” 

“Not you though, Dollface.” 

“Oh?” Elana met her eyes for a moment before turning back to the road, her ears turning red. 

“You’re just more you, Baby.” 

Elana fell into flustered silence. 

“It’s down this street and to the left.” 

“Mhmmm…” 

Harley smiled coyly. “Cat got your tongue, pretty girl?” 

An eye roll. “Ha-ha.” 

The house was modest with wild colors splattered. Fun chaos. Perfectly Harley Quinn in every which way. Elana opened the passenger door and then Harley pulled Elana into a dirty kiss. “Car sex. Now.” 

“But-” Elana motioned to the house and then was shoved into her own back seat by a now shirtless Harley in a gorgeous black bra. 

“You gonna complain the whole time?” Harley teased before straddling her and kissing her neck as she unbuttoned Elana’s blazer. 

“N-noooo…” Elana moaned. 

Clothes were thrown into the front seat as they kissed and Harley happily teased the woman she had missed terribly. She promptly settled between Elana’s thighs and stuck her tongue into the entrance for the briefest of moments. 

Elana’s hands pulled on Harley’s hair immediately. “Fuckkkk…” 

Harley smiled against Elana before offering exactly what her ‘long time no see lover’ needed, licking and sucking on the clit insistently until seven, no eight releases later. 

“I can’t fucking move, Harley.” Elana grumbled. 

“Stay awhile. Live in the moment with me. I just rocked your world, Dollface.” She was in rare, giddy form. 

“I never said you didn’t.” Elana pulled Harley closer and kissed her lazily, obeying. Living in this blissful snapshot. 

“T-then act like-” Harley moaned into another kiss, melting and blushing. “You’re the whole night sky, sometimes…” She murmured as she kept kissing Elana back. “Incredible and full of-mmmm...Sssurprises.” 

“So are you.” Elana whispered. 

  
  


“I’m glad you’re back.” Harley smiled and nuzzled into Elana’s chest. 

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” 

  
  
  



End file.
